He&She:An original fan fic
by The Diviner
Summary: This an original Fan-Fic By The Diviner. He secretly likes her, She secretly likes him and the tension begins to ease itself in the best way possible one night while home alone.


--

Hi, everyone! This is one of my first stories in a long while so i hope you all enjoy it. It was inspired by my friend when she told me a story and i got the idea for He & She. So thanks for reading and you don't have to leave reviews. It was made for a friend.

--

As she walked into the room she saw him staring at her with hazel eyes. She couldn't help but meet his gaze as she set her cellular phone down on the small dresser near the bed.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Oh no one important...just a friend." she replied to him.

She smiled at him as he looked puzzled. He then turned over to watch TV. with his hands folded behind his head. His demeanor displayed utter blandness as the lights from the screen flickered on his face. The Girl, however couldn't stop watching him. Observing his facial features and physique. She had felt this feeling before when she was near him, but never this strong.

"So what you watchin?"

"Oh nothing, just some show on discovery about these snakes that look dead, but can comeback to life and kill you." He explain

"You mean Cobras?"

"Yeah, them." He told as she sat down on the bed next to him.

He felt a hint of nervousness and re assurement as she sat down. He would never forget moments like this, they always brought him back to similar times they had been this close, but failed to accomplish anything. He observed her radiant hair as she had her eyes on the television. The gold tint both baffled and invigorated him. Usually it was because of the sent, like fresh fruit on a summers twilight. How anxiously he had wanted to move forward and take the next step, but something was stopping him.

"Hey, uh can we watch something else?" She asked

"Uh yeah, what cha wanna watch?"

In her head her mind loudly replied with HIM but she simply spoke with," I don't know, something good. What's on?"

He flicked the buttons on the remote make the channels flash rapidly. Though he seemed focused on the T.V. he could help but look at her until she turned around staring him right in the face.

"Hey, you know your eyes look really pretty in this light", She said like it was an understatement, mainly because it was.

He smiled at her "Thanks. Yours are pretty too." He said lying, but then again He was a nice guy.

She smiled and began to put her hand on his arm caressing it. He began to smile so humbly as he grabbed hold of it. He could feel her skin soft as silk as he touched her hand.

" Gosh, your eyes are soooo pretty, oh wow."

At first he had just laughed, but then he did what she thought would never happen : he kissed her.

His lips warm, soft, sweet and succulent took into her most exuberant dream. Until she pulled back.

" Wait...wahawhah...what was that? Uh .." She stumbled over her words intentionally. She was speechless as he gazed at her with his deep hazel eyes. He kissed her again, but this time with more passion as he turned her on her back. He was now lying on top of her.

" Wait... hold upp!! what was.."

"Look, I don't really know why I'm doing this or feel this way. But all I know is that I... I've been waiting to long and I can't take it anymore. I want you...I-Want-You! That's just as simple as I could ever put it. She didn't care, it was good enough for her, hell it was what she had wanted to hear every since she first met the guy. Oh how perfect that this was all happening here and now she thought. The way he continued to look into her eyes with his eyes, so vulnerable, so innocent. He placed her arms around his head and breathed into him as he continued to kiss her. Each kiss seem to have more fire than the next, as he kissed and sucked her lips. The taste of honey came to his mind each time he came back from a breath to touch her lips with his.

So sweet each time as he begin to caress her hips and thighs, while she grazed her hand against his face. It was as she thought before perfect, Until...

"Hey you guys, we're back with the burgers!", voices yelled from down the hallway as they were almost reaching a point of no return. They then together scrambled to fix themselves as her mom and his aunt returned home to walk down the hallway to the room they we're in. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it opened seconds after.

"Okay, you two we've got the food so come and eat now." Her mom said

"Okay!" He & She said in unison.

As they left the room and went down the hallway they couldn't help but smile at one another. Remembering the sweet, nectar filled kisses the shared only seconds ago.


End file.
